


a terrible influence

by feveredpitch



Series: lams college au 'verse [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feveredpitch/pseuds/feveredpitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an ongoing (and non-chronological) lams au - alexander and hercules are roommates and herc as walked in on john and alexander naked too many times so he has issued one simple rule: no sex in my bed!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	a terrible influence

**Author's Note:**

> as the summary states, this is going to be an ongoing series on oneshots, in non-chronological order, about john and alexander in this college au 'verse. thank you to [vickie](http://alexhamliton.tumblr.com) for being my favorite beta and cheerleader

“We are so going to hell,” John muttered for the twentieth time in the last minute.

“We are _not_ going to hell. Quit being so melodramatic. We aren’t even committing a crime!”

“You are a terrible influence,” John continued as though Alex never even spoke. “Your dick is going to be the death of me.”

Alex rolled his eyes and pushed John onto the bed before crawling on top of him. “We aren’t going to hell. We don’t even have to fuck if you don’t want to. Just let me suck your dick.” Alex batted his eyelashes at John, who bit his lip and pretended to hesitate for all of thirty seconds before nodding his head.

“Fine. But if he finds out--”

“He isn’t going to find out at long as you don’t freak out!”

John opened his mouth to argue again but whatever words were about to come out were swallowed as Alex’s lips crashed against his. John groaned as Alexander slipped his tongue into his mouth, gently massaging his tongue with his own. John wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him closer and Alexander couldn’t help but grind his hardening cock against John’s, eliciting moans from both of the men.

John’s breath got heavier as Alexander tore his lips from John’s and starting sucking a wet and sloppy trail down John’s neck to the hollow of his throat.  John reached to grip Alexander’s hair, but Alex grabbed his wrist before he could make contact. He took a moment to appreciate the view beneath him.

“You look so beautiful, John.”

John blushed furiously at the compliment. “C’mon Alex, stop teasing. Put that mouth of yours to good use.”

“As you wish,” Alex replied.

Before John could get another comment out of his mouth, Alex’s hands were tugging on the waistband of his sweatpants, eager to get them off. John lifted his hips to help his boyfriend and soon his pants and boxers were being thrown to the other side of the room.

Alexander slithered down the bed a bit and rested on his forearms. He glanced briefly between John’s cock and lust-blown eyes and licked his lips; that was the only bit of warning John got before his boyfriend swallowed his cock to the hilt.

John’s hands flew into Alexander’s hair, gripping tight at the roots as Alexander swallowed around John’s cock. Alexander loved sucking John’s cock and eagerly moaned at the feel of it in his mouth, an act that always drove John crazy. His lips slid back up the length of John's cock and his tongue swirled around the swollen head, taking special care to lick at the drops of pre-come that had formed.

Alexander took his left hand and grabbed John’s cock at the base as he used his tongue to trace the underside of John’s cock. He risked a glance up at his boyfriend and was not disappointed at the sight; John had one hand still tangled in Alexander’s hair, the other gripping the sheet so hard his knuckles were white. His hair was askew and he was biting his swollen lip, obviously trying to keep himself from moaning.

Alexander leaned back down to take John’s cock in his mouth when John started pulling at his hair and protesting, “Alex, stop. I--”

Alex sat up, still keeping his hand wrapped firmly around the base of John’s cock, and arched a single eyebrow at John in confusion. “What’s wrong, baby?”

“Nothing. Fuck, nothing. I just--,” John breathed heavily, “I don’t want to...not like that. I need you inside of me.”

Alexander couldn’t help but stop the grin that split his face. “But you said--”

“I don’t give a fuck what I said! Are you gonna fuck me or not?”

Alexander didn’t respond; instead, he got off the bed and crossed the room to his nightstand and quickly fished out the lube and a condom before returning to his boyfriend. He crawled between John’s legs and grabbed him at the back of his thighs, pulling John towards him.

John reached up and wrapped his arms around Alexander’s back, pulling him close. He licked and sucked at Alex’s earlobes and dug his fingernails desperately into his boyfriend’s back, enjoying the sound of Alex’s labored breathing.

Alex swallowed hard. “How do you want it baby?”

John released Alex and leaned back on the bed, resting on his forearms and pulling his legs back to give Alexander easier access. He looked at Alexander and responded with one word.

“Hard.”

Alexander placed his hand on John’s sternum and pushed him back hard til John landed against the pillows with a soft _thud_. He ran his hand up and down John’s side, slowly, enjoying the feel of goosebumps beneath his fingertips. Every time his fingers traced against his lover’s ribs, John let out a short gasp. The sound was infectious and Alexander would listen to it for the rest of his life if at all possible.

“Today, Alexander.” John’s voice was teasing, but he gave Alex a look that meant he needed to get on with the show sooner rather than later.

Alexander reached for the lube and stretched out across his boyfriend, playfully nipping at John’s neck. He enjoyed feeling John's pulse beneath his lips for a few moments before he pulled back to uncap the lube and liberally coat his fingers.

John bit his lip in anticipation, knowing what was coming next. He momentarily tensed at the feeling of Alex’s finger against his hole, but quickly relaxed.

Alex moaned as he slid one slicked finger, then two, into John, who was still stretched from their activities earlier that morning, when he had fucked John with his fingers while blowing him. Alexander quickly prepared John, gently fucking and scissoring him until he knew John could take his cock with no problem.

It wasn’t long before John was rolling his hips into Alexander’s fingers, desperate for any sort of friction he could get. Alexander gently removed his fingers and John moaned at the loss. Alexander leaned down to bite at the hollow of John’s throat as he reached for the condom. He quickly rolled it on and slicked his cock up before lining himself up and sinking himself slowly into John until he was fully seated.

John arched up towards Alexander and wrapped his legs around him, pulling him as close as possible. Alexander established a rhythm that was slow but hard, each thrust punctuated by low groans and fingernails digging into skins. The room was silent except for the sound of skin slapping against skin and low murmurs of _I love you_ and _harder_ , _please_ coming from both of the lovers.

It wasn’t the first time they had fucked, but for all intents and purposes it was the first time it had felt like making love. It was slow and sensual, hard but not hurried. For once, Alexander was enjoying the feeling of being inside John and not racing towards the finish line.

Alexander knew John had been close to coming since they started and wrapped his hand once more firmly around John’s cock and stroked his boyfriend hard and hurried, matching his own strokes.

“Fuck, Alex,” John moaned over and over, sounding like a broken record. He reached up and threaded both of his hands through Alex’s hair, bringing their faces closer together. He moved his head so his lips were at Alex’s ear before moaning, “Fuck me hard, Alex. I’m so close.”

Alexander snapped at those words and he knew he wasn’t going to hold out much longer. He started to slide in and out of John in a messy rhythm, John’s cock trapped between their bodies.

John’s lips were still at Alexander’s ear when he started moaning once again, “God, Alex, I’m gonna come.”

He bit down on Alex’s earlobe and dug his fingernails into Alex’s back as his orgasm hit him. He tightened his legs around Alexander’s back and continued moaning in his boyfriend’s ear, trying to push him over the edge.

Half a dozen thrusts later, Alex’s rhythm stuttered as he came suddenly and all but collapsed into John.

John unwrapped his legs around from Alex’s back as Alex tried to steady his breathing.

A few moments passed and Alex gently slid out of John. He rolled over and they laid side by side. There were a million thoughts running through his head, but instead of ruining the moment he reached over and grabbed John’s hand instead.

After a few minutes, their breathing evened out and John curled into Alexander’s side. Alex wrapped his arm around John’s back and gently kissed his forehead.

“So,” John started, breaking the silence. “Should we at least wash Herc’s sheets?”

Alexander let out a bark of laughter. “You’re such a fucking boy scout.”

“Yeah, but you kind of love it.”

Alexander rolled onto his side so he could look into John’s eyes. “Yeah, I kind of do.”

  
  



End file.
